Wear it, and Call Onigiri!
by Mitzia
Summary: Sequel to Wear it, and Return to Your Power Confined! Renge has the host club cosplay Fruits Basket, but Kaoru feels conflicted about it. T just in case


Renge hummed happily as she prepared the music room for today's hosting activities. The hosts were all present and waiting for their manager to give them directions on what to do. She had the aura that said she had something planned.

What she had planned was already known by the hosts who were all too familiar with this vibe.

"This is getting annoying. Renge, what are we doing today?" Hikaru asked.

"Huh? Whatever do you mean?" Renge said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Ugh, you know damn well what we mean," Kaoru said.

Renge smiled cheekily and walked over to the hosts. She crossed her chest and looked at them with stars in her brown eyes. "Well, if you must know, you'll be cosplaying another anime today," she announced.

"Like we don't know that already," the twins mumbled.

"Oh, don't be like that. It's a classic! You'll love it for sure!"

"What makes you say that?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, you'll see when you get into your character," she winked.

All of the hosts sighed knowing that today's activities would probably be long and painful. The lady manager told them their outfits were marked in the changing room already so that they could start hosting as soon as possible.

"Hehe, I can't wait to see how this'll turn out," she giggled to herself. "Hurry up in there! I don't have all day!"

"We're not dressing like this for you, so can it, Renge," Kaoru shouted from his changing stall.

"Hmph. Be that way."

Renge sat and waited for a few more minutes before Tamaki walked out. His outfit was simple, consisting of a long silver wig and a red button down robe. "I feel so elegant in this," he said. He swung his arms around so that the large sleeves glided in the air.

"I knew that'd be a good character for you," she smiled.

"Why's that?"

"What, are we triplets or something?"

Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru walked out at the same time. Each wore a variation of the same black and white-hemmed school uniform. Kyoya wore a lilac wig and had a white tie around his neck. Hikaru didn't have a tie and left the top buttons on his shirt open. Mori wore a black wig with white bangs. His shirt was missing half of its buttons and exposed his abs.]

"You're cousins, if that's anything," Renge said. The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"What the hell is Tamaki doing?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki was spinning around and playing with the sleeves.

"It's Tamaki, what do you expect?" Kyoya asked.

"I can't believe this is happening," Kaoru groaned from the changing room.

"You look fine, now move out," Haruhi said.

Haruhi walked out wearing a blue school girl uniform with white hems and a tie. Her hair had extensions and blue bows on each side of her head. Tamaki stopped twirling to admire her beauty, as did the other hosts.

"Kaoru, get out here," she scolded.

A prolonged groan filled the ear as a giant tiger walked out on two legs. "What the hell is this?"

"Wow! It's a tiger! That's so cute and cool!" Honey cheered from behind Kaoru. He walked around to admire the front of the costume and everyone almost bursted out laughing once they saw him.

Honey was dressed as a yellow rabbit and he jumped around in excitement. If someone looked at him at first glance, they may have thought it was an overly large rabbit.

"This is Fruits Basket, isn't it?" Haruhi asked.

Renge's eyes widened and shone brightly like stars. "You knew?!" she practically yelled.

"I thought it was when I saw the uniform. I used to read the manga when I was younger," Haruhi said.

"You read manga?" Kyoya asked.

"Not really, but the girl that I'm dressed as had her mom die. It's mostly about her life afterward. My friends from elementary school told me I should read it for comfort."

The atmosphere became a bit awkward at the mention of Haruhi's mother. No one wanted to offend her by brushing it off or saying something unknowingly rude. However, the lady manager pitched in cheerfully.

"It's a really nice series, right?"

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "This should be fun. I think I remember the characters too. Kyoya's Yuki, Tamaki's Ayame, Hikaru is Kyo, Mori-senpai is Hatsuharu, but I don't remember who Kaoru and Honey-senpai are," she pointed out.

"That's probably because they're in their zodiac forms," Renge said.

"I forgot about that. So is Honey-senpai Momiji and Kaoru Hiro?" Haruhi asked.

"Close. Kaoru is Kisa. Hiro was the sheep."

"Oh right. I totally forgot about that!" Haruhi laughed at herself.

"Okay, someone fill us in," Hikaru interrupted.

The two girls looked at the forgotten cosplayers. "Oh right. So you guys are pretty much a cursed family. Every time you hug someone of the opposite gender, you turn into an animal of the zodiac," Haruhi said.

"Yep. Kyoya is the calm Yuki Sohma. Tamaki is his older obnoxious brother, Ayame. Mori is the bipolar Hatsuharu and Honey is the cheerful Momiji. Hikaru is the delinquent rival of Yuki and Kaoru is the shy Kisa," Renge explained.

"Why are Honey and I animals?" Kaoru asked.

"I felt it'd be easier. Besides, don't you think he looks cute as a rabbit?" Renge said.

"I'll agree with you on that, but what about me?"

"Do you want to dress as a prepubescent girl?"

"I suppose not."

"Good. Then shut up and be grateful."

Renge went to let some guests in the clubroom. "She's really starting to get on my nerves," Kaoru mumbled.

"Kisa doesn't say things like that," Haruhi taunted.

"Not you too."

"Hey, this is a really good series," Haruhi shrugged. She walked over to greet a few female students coming in.

"Kaoru! Be nicer about this!" Tamaki whispered.

"Why should I?"

"If Haruhi likes it because it reminds her of her mother, we shouldn't mess this up for her!"

Kaoru didn't say anything to that. He knew her mother was something he didn't want to offend. She would surely hate him if he did anything to hurt her. "Fine, I'll be nice."

Haruhi walked over with three guests. They seemed a little worried about her cosplay. Maybe they figured out what the hosts knew.

"Haruhi, are you sure you should be Tohru?" one of them asked.

"It's totally fine. I really enjoy this," she smiled. The guests smiled and nodded before sitting down at her table.

"Alright, boys. Let's host," Tamaki commanded.

Tamaki ran over to the door where more girls flooded in. "Hello princesses!" he bowed to them. They all squealed and took a seat in the crowding room.

"Um, hi," Hikaru said stiffly.

"Hm," Mori grunted.

"Welcome," Kyoya said.

"Hello!" Honey yelled.

"Are we doing this right?" Kaoru asked Renge.

"You're all spot on," she praised.

"But we're pretty much the same as usual."

"I know."

"If it's the same, what's the point of dressing up?"

"You're looking at it the wrong way, Kaoru. It's because you're so similar to the characters that they're enjoying it so much. It doesn't have to be so drastically changed to be fun. That's why you guys are so adored."

"Kisa! Come over here!" Haruhi yelled.

"Go on. I don't know why you're so worried about this cosplay, but just be shy and nice. It's simple," Renge said.

Kaoru sighed and nodded. "I don't know why I'm worked up either. Oh whatever."

He walked over to the hosts and fumbled with his paws. "U-Um, hello," he mumbled.

"Aww! It's Kisa!"

"She was my favorite!"

"Don't be shy, Kisa!" Honey yelled. He jumped on the tiger's back to hug him. "We won't bite!"

Kaoru nodded and sat next to Haruhi who patted his head. "See?" she said in a somewhat girly voice.

"Tohru has such a pure heart. Almost, no, even more pure than the goddess of purity!" Tamaki rambled.

"Stop. Please," Kyoya glared disgustingly.

"Huh? But why? I'm just expressing my overwhelming gratitude!" Tamaki said.

"You're so annoying!" Kaoru groaned.

"I can see why Renge picked us for these character," the Shadow King mumbled.

"Hey! That's not something you should tell you're big brother!" Tamaki whined.

"Stop fighting," Mori said as emotionlessly as ever.

"Stay out of this!" Tamaki yelled.

Mori didn't listen and picked Tamaki up like a sack of potatoes. He set him down in another part of the room away from the group. "Stay," he grunted.

Tamaki's eyes watered as Mori walked away.

"Aww, Ayame-san is cute when he's sad," one girl said.

"Well he looks pretty adorable now," Kaoru muttered.

"I agree," Kyoya said.

"I feel like this is more of a 'let's make fun of Ayame' meeting than it is anything else," Haruhi said. Mori grunted in agreement.

"It is," Hikaru said.

"We seem to have some common ground with that," Kyoya said.

"That's not nice," Kaoru mumbled sweetly. The guests awwed at the cuteness.

"Kisa's right. Ayame, come back here," Haruhi smiled.

Like a dog running to it's owner, Tamaki dashed over to the group and sat next to her. "Good boy," she giggled. She ruffled his wig and he blushed and smiled.

"You guys are such a good family," one guest said.

Although she was referring to the act, the hosts thought of themselves as a real family.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**I can't seem to maintain my writing schedule anymore, so it's been quite a while since I wrote...I'm not dead yet, although I feel like I am...too many requests, too little time..DX**

**Anyway~ this was requested by thefierydeath and it was actually on a list of animes I plan to do for the Wear it! series. Great minds think alike ;) If you have an idea for what the host club should cosplay next, feel free to PM me or leave it in the review section! I promise that I'll get around to it, whether it's next week, or maybe next year, like the last one did...teehee...**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
